Abracadabra Tabula Rasa
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Set after 3x15.Bonnie's home alone once again and bored. After a Buffy Marathon she decides to test out one of Willow's spells. But Buffy's just a tv show so the spell won't work right? WRONG! *Rights to whoever made this awesome image im using*
1. And So It Begins

***I own nothing. Just giving a show that could be so incredible a good storyline; because they need it. Lol***

**A/N: Okay, first off this is like one of my favorite Buffy episodes so from the suggestion of artemis-golden-arrow (tumblr buddy) I decided to try my hand on re-writing it VD style. I think it turned out okay, but I did write it in the car on my droid and as always I'm not really happy with it. I'm kind of a perfectionist but I really wanted to post this so I hope someone enjoys it. **

"**And So It Begins…"**

At first its a joke. A little something she tries after a 5 hour marathon of _BTVS_ and to suffice her boredom. She should have really known better by now though if you think about it. After everything she's seen and done these past 3 years she should know the impossible is possible an to believe the unbelievable. Yet she doesn't and finds herself fighting bouts of naiveté on the daily.

Deep in her warped mind she still believes that some parts of her life are still normal and she's just a regular barely 18 yr old girl that can do stupid things. Repeat stupid fake spells from TV shows like "_Buffy"_ and "_Charmed"_ because it wont happen right? Never mind that she's a real witch with real powers to make almost anything materialize; there's no way she and her friends could really have a "clean slate" in life. Nope not after everything that's happened to them.

So after Abby (she's really not comfortable with calling her mom yet) leaves on trip back home; she makes her rounds and goes to cast that stupid spell that got Willow in trouble with Tara just for the hell of it. Because a bored witch is a busy witch. Gathering all the supplies she gets the Lethe's Bramble and holds the crystal on her necklace reciting Willows words. Afterwards she tosses the Lethe's Bramble in the fireplace. _Poof! abracadabra Tabula Rasa _she thinks.

Later that night, her little experiment is all but forgotten and she indulges in a hot bath musing over the many ways she could kill Damon and get away with it. He did snap her mother's neck after all, and witches are like elephants; they never forget.

During the night she has a weird dream of a place not her own. She's still Bonnie but her skin is paler, and her hair is as fiery as her personality, worst of all she's sharing a kiss with one Damon Salvatore. She wakes up in a cold sweat at 5 am letting out a sigh of relief when she sees she's alone. The next time she dreams its of sandcastle discos and the Easter bunny. A smile tweaks at her lips the dream is dumb and meaningless just how she likes it.

On her way to one of those epic group meetings that always ever end in disaster she grabs the stemmed concoction from the fireplace. Subconsciously, she clutches the crystal around her neck and heads out the door. Its bound to be a long day and she says a silent prayer that Damon isn't PMSing today. She's really not in the mood for him. Then again is she ever?

Five minutes inside the mansion of hell she sighs exasperatedly. He's already hounding her. She feels the Lord is really testing her right now; because she'd love nothing more than turn his brain to mush.

Its not until she's in an all out war with Damon about her _little_ deal with Klaus when it happens. They're in each others faces noses only inches apart spit flying everywhere and fangs bared that it happens. Just as she narrows those emerald eyes to unleash the aneurysm from hell; the crystal glows and everyone starts dropping like flies.

First its Matt and Tyler both going down with a hard thud barely missing the bar. Then its Caroline, palm to forehead in classic "Hollywood" fashion as if she just knew she'd be next and wanted to go out fiercely. Alaric doesn't even make it in the door good before he's down for the count unbeknownst to the others.

At this point she's starting to panic because the person she wanted to put down is still in her personal space while everyone else is laid out on the floor. Damon has on his "wtf" look now, eyebrow arched eyes wide as "ripper Stefan" goes down fighting. The eternal stud chuckles mercilessly at the scene of the fallen scoobies to Bonnie's horror. That is until his precious Elena falls unceremoniously on top of Stefan. Now he's feeling uncomfortable and giving Bonnie those crazy wild eyes. Just as he and Bonnie get ready to blame each other they both fall back onto the couch in a deep sleep.

When Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open again she's met head on with an intense gaze. She flinches at first at the contact. His eyes are so disturbingly striking that she can't help but return his stare. Not quite blue, not quite gray, but they're so crystal and so beautiful that she's flushing. A real "hello red cheeks" blush that she can feel.

She surveys her surroundings and sees several pairs of eyes that are foreign and that alarmed feeling is coming back. She still feels his glare on her profile and settles under his scrutiny. In any other circumstance she'd probably be screaming, but his furrowed brows and the fact that's he's caressing her cheek as a man does his lover calms her beating heart. She exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is she alright?" a deep timbre voice calls from behind. Its so familiar yet so strange, but she can hear the worry laced in it so she thinks maybe she knows the green-eyed stud with caramel hair.

The picturesque man in front of her breaks their intense stare briefly to acknowledge the guy, but his orbs quickly find there way back to the honey colored goddess he'd woken up to in his arms.

"What do you say beautiful?" he coos his thumb and forefinger rubbing gently on each cheek. "Are you alright?"

She feels her breath hitch again as the cool breeze from his mouth fans her lips. A little gasp escapes her mouth and he smirks down at her. A cocky little twitch of his lips and a glint in his eye. He's looking at her lips now, with such fervor that she can't come up with a coherent thought and only nods. She feels as if she should be bothered by this, but the fog in her brain doesn't let her think it through and she's smiling back. Taking that as an invitation he leans in closer to the bronze beauty. The smell of wildflowers and vanilla drawing him in as honey would a bee.

She snaps her eyes shut just as his cool lips entwine with hers.

**I know the chapter's short, its actually probably the shortest chapter of every story I've written; but its for a reason. I'm thinking this story may span 3-5 chapters if I get really creative, plus I have other stories to finish so since it's a short story I'm doing short chapters. Anywho thanks for reading reviews are love good, bad, and ugly (but polite) =).**


	2. Strange Familiar

***I own nothing. Just giving a show that could be so incredible a good storyline; because they need it. Lol***

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews you guys are so sweet. I'm glad someone's digging this story whether its 1 or 1 million. I honestly had forgot about this story I was so caught up in my "Bag Damon" story lol and how effed up is it that I have writers block on it right now. But to those who enjoyed the first installment here's another dose. **

"**Strange Familiar…"**

When his tongue connects with hers that's when the moment is broken. She pushes him away and sits up pinning him with a startled expression. Its then she notices how deathly cold his hands are against her thighs, and she's really wondering who he is now.

"It's okay." The green-eyed man says coming to kneel in front of her to the blue-eyed man's dismay. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she heard a growl. "No one's going to hurt you." his aquamarine orbs reassures her.

"Who are you?" she directs at her kissing mate. "Who are you people?" she says shakily and when no one answers she's even more convinced she's been kidnapped.

"We don't know who we are." the long-haired brunette in the corner peeps.

"We all just woke up…together." the blonde trails off.

"I think we all just had a wild orgy party." The muscled tan guy says.

"I think we're married." the midnight haired guy in front of her informs. "You're mine."

"Well I'm Matt." the cute all American guy informs with a beaming smile. "At least that's what my school I.D. says." he finishes unsurely nibbling his lips.

The honey-coated brunette smiles. She thinks its just about the cutest thing she's ever seen, never mind she can't remember ever seeing anything besides this room.

"My license says Tyler." the tanned burly guy by the bar says happily. "I'm 18! I can drink now." he finishes taking a bottle of bourbon pouring it into a cup.

"The legal drinking age is 21 jackass." the blue-eyed man spoke going over to grab the bottle. "Mine."

"How do you know its yours?" Tyler argues.

"Because I said it is." the blue-eyed man retorts. He doesn't know why, but for some reason this guy smelled weird and he didn't like it.

"I think this is our house." green eyes says to methane trying to cut the tension. "There's pictures of us everywhere."

"I'm Elena." the brunette exhales in disappointment. She wasn't at all happy about her name. She thought she'd be a Victoria or Diana, something royal.

"Blegh! My name's Caroline how old fashioned is that." the blonde sneers.

The caramel beauty on the couch sat observing all the faces trying to fit them into her mind to no avail. She didn't know these people and she wasn't sure if she ever had.

"I think I'll call myself Paul." the green-eyed man suggests twirling the ring on his finger.

Blue-eyes cocks a brow noticing that the man going by Paul has the same ring he does. "Oh, God I'm gay!" he says hysterically chugging the bourbon. All this time he was under the impression he was married to the brunette on the couch. Why else would she had been in his arms when he awoke?

Paul blanches. He didn't feel gay. He crinkles his forehead then tries to give light-eyes bedroom eyes. No, he definitely isn't gay.

After rolling his eyes at Paul's advances he notices the sticky note on the Bourbon decanter. "Damon's." the blue-eyed man says pursing his lips. "I like it."

"I'm Bonnie." the girl from the couch whisperes flashing her school I.D.

"That you are." Damon smirks going back to sit next to her. He didn't care if he was gay or not he'd have his way with this one.

Bonnie quirks a brow in confusion. "Bonnie means attractive, good looking, excellent." he fills in crowding her personal space. "And I must say you're all the above."

A blush coats Bonnie's cheeks despite a little voice saying she should feel offended.

Elena finds herself wanting to be closer to the Paul guy. "If you need a friend I'm here for you." she smiles batting her eyelashes."We can get through this together."

"What part of gay don't you understand." Caroline blurts. "If he's going to change teams it'll be for me." she finishes standing on the other side of Paul.

Before the brunette can reply they all hear a groan from the entrance of the house.

"What is that?" Bonnie whispers gripping Damon's shoulder tightly.

Damon smirks at the contact and frowns when the vibrant eyed girl pulls back bashfully.

Alaric roams into the den holding his head. "What the hell happened?"

Damon, feeling the overwhelming need to protect Bonnie, flashes speedily in front of the man causing everyone to gasp, including his self.

"What the hell." he murmurs eyeing himself. "Did you guys see that?"

He runs around the house again evoking everyone else to see if they could also. Elena frowns at the fact that everyone else can run insanely fast but her. Now Paul would for sure choose Caroline instead of her.

A phone alarm goes off and Alaric pulls out his blackberry inspecting the message. "I'm supposed to be meeting a Damon and Stefan for a meeting about a Klaus?" he reads aloud.

"I'm Damon so he must be Stefan." Damon figures pointing to Paul.

Paul sighs. "I really liked the name Paul."

"Suck it up bambi." Damon snips automatically.

"Does anyone know anything about divorces?" Stefan snaps back.

Alaric looks confusedly before Damon speaks again.

"I'm not married to you, I'm married to her." he says defiantly pointing to Bonnie.

"We are not married." Bonnie argues crossing her arms.

"Yes we are. Why else would you have been in my arms?" he snarks.

"Maybe I knocked you out while you were attempting to kidnap me." she throws out, knowing it doesn't make sense.

"Come on, you're way too shapely to be considered a child." he flirts wiggling his brows.

Bonnie eyes him in disdain.

"If you're married then where is her ring?" Elena asks finding the midnight hair guy attractive as well.

Damon eyes the nosy intruder. "Mind your business lady."

She scowls at his tone. "Rude."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm leaving." Tyler states heading for the door.

"You can't leave." Caroline calls after him. "We all should stay here, we must have been here for a reason."

"Yeah the guy by the door said he was here for a meeting about Santa or something?" Matt interjects.

"I'll pass." the werewolf shrugs.

"Nobody's going anywhere until we figure this out." Bonnie voices.

Tyler gives her an incredulous look. "And who made you the boss?"

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Damon growls defensively.

"I'm not your wife." Bonnie yells.

"You people are psycho." Alaric mumbles now on Team Tyler.

Bonnie feels heat course through her veins. "I said no one's going anywhere." and with that all doors slammed.

"Holy-" Matt begans.

"Shit." Stefan finishes.

"Now I'm even more convinced we're The Avengers yay!" Caroline babbles. "I'm Black Widow." she directes at Elena who rolls her doe eyes.

"How did you do that?" Damon asks in astonishment.

Bonnie's eyes are still trained to the closed door. "I don't know."

"Yea. Now I'm really out of here." Tyler repeats opening the door with the others running after him.

Tyler flings the door open only to be greeted with an army of hybrids and a vamped out Klaus.

The group shrieks and Tyler closes the door. "Or maybe I'll just stay with you guys…" he drifts.

"Quick Bonnie bippity-boppity-boo the door." Damon squeals hiding behind the caramel girl.

"I don't know how." she screams as they all attempt to brace the breaking door.

"We're all gonna die." Caroline cries.

"Well it was nice knowing you all for these 15 mins." Matt concedes just as the door busts open.

**I'm just playing around with this interpretation of TR from Buffy R)**


	3. We're Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Omg, lol I'm glad you guys liked last chapter here's another dose. Oh and someone asked if they were in another dimension, no they're still in Mystic Falls. Bonnie's dream was just a dream there'll be no Fells Church clan in this story sorry for the confusion.**

"**We're Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf…"**

Tyler, Matt, and Stefan are trapped under the doors when Klaus and his hybrids kick it down. Elena and Caroline are frozen in place, mouths open, eyes wide. Elena feels liquid trickling down her leg and she doesn't know if its sweat or pee. Her gaze flies to a scrunched face Caroline who is eyeing her in disgust. Definitely pee then she surmises in embarrassment. Damon's first thought is get the hell out of dodge so he zooms from the ensuing scene, but doubles back to grab Bonnie.

"Touch her and he's dead." Klaus voices as his hand wraps tightly around Stefan's neck.

Blue eyes meet blue and now Damon is really confused. He feels a connection to the caramel haired guy, and the thought of him dying tugs at his heartstrings. "Shit, maybe I am gay." he mumbles releasing Bonnie.

"What?" Klaus chuckles loosening his grip on Stefan.

"What do you want with us?" Stefan rasps out.

Again Klaus is confused. Sure he's the big bad hybrid, but their scared faces make him uneasy. Makes him think that maybe there's something else out there badder than him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people? Where's the fight?" he babbles releasing the vampire like a flimsy rag doll.

"We don't want any trouble. I think this is all some big misunderstanding." Alaric says hands raised in surrender.

Klaus is now convinced he's in the twilight zone. Next time he decides to use a body he won't use one of someone so crazy. He shakes his head and gets back to business; his blue eyes piercing the Bennett witch.

"We had a deal witch!" he shouts angrily.

All eyes fall to Bonnie who has no idea what he's referring to.

"I knew you weren't human." Tyler comments.

"Is she a good witch or a bad witch?" Caroline feels the need to ask.

Klaus gives her an charming smile. The way her mind works is one of the most unique things he's experienced in all his 1000 years. "That has yet to be determined, love."

Caroline blushes though no red covers her cheeks. The blushing feeling doesn't last long because the feeling of disgust enraptures her and she moves closer to Tyler. He's buff he should be able to kick some ass.

Klaus balks at the rejection, but shrugs. Witches are more his type anyway which brings him back to… "Bonnie shall I escort you out or do I have to drag you out." he brazens.

"You're not going anywhere with her." Damon growls standing in front of her.

The thousand year old vampire eyebrows are to his hairline now. Since when does Damon care about anything, but his doppelganger. Speaking of which he would need another few pints of her blood ASAP.

"If you care about your friends witch then you'll come cast the spell you promised or Jeremy here." he flashes over shoving his phone in her face.

She sees a handsome young boy playing with a dog happily in the park. She feels a small connection with him, but his presence in her life still isn't ringing a bell.

"Lad is a goner if you renege." Klaus finishes, blood red lips twisted into a snarl.

"Bippity boppity boo him." Damon whispers again in her ear.

Its taking all Bonnie has not to head butt the obnoxiously sexy guy. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are or what you need me to do." she says chin up high.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elena and Caroline make their way towards the basement. Holy water was used in movies to kill vampires so since they were super heroes there must be some around the house. Down in the basement they come across little bottles of water with green plants in them…close enough.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you people? Have you been digesting hallucinogens?" he's tired of this game; all he wants is for the little witch to unlink him from his family before Finn cartwheels over a stake.<p>

He reaches for Bonnie, but Damon pushes his hand away.

"Fine, I'll just kill you all, except Elena of course I need her alive." he smiles balling his fist.

"I say we just give her to him." Tyler shrugs.

Damon shoots him a glare just as Klaus is doused with what feels like a gallon of vervain as well as the other hybrids. Their faces are all bubbly and melting and everyone screams.

Bonnie quirks a brow and before they know it hybrids are being barbequed left and right.

"Run!" Matt yells halfway out the door.

"You're going to pay for that witch!" they hear Klaus scream.

Once out the door everyone splits up unintentionally. Stefan and Elena run past a couple hybrids when they try to seize them he punches them so hard that their heads fly off and he's freaked.

"What the hell was that?" he panics.

"Who the hell cares." Elena retorts pulling him down the street. Her legs taking her the direction of a path that's so familiar and so distant at the same time. After a while Stefan is leading her and as his panic rises so does his speed, and Elena's in his arms.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Matt, and Tyler are hiding in the attic. Its then that Caroline notices that Matt is the only one who is out of breath. She tries to breathe, but her lungs aren't in need of air so the whole action feels odd. She wants to say something, but doesn't know what.<p>

Tyler notices this also, but not as quickly. He realizes it after he plants a hand to his chest taking a couple deep breaths out of habit only to feel his heartbeat. Well in his case lack there of. He looks around and catches Caroline's eye who has an equally mortified look on her face.

* * *

><p>Bonnie feels like Gale Devers, girlfriend is sprinting like a cannon is up her ass putting as much distance between the boardinghouse and her as possible. Damon is hot on her trail, but he got hit with the vervain too so his vision is cloudy.<p>

"I think we lost them little witch." he calls slowing his steps.

Bonnie slows her pace taking in the much needed air. "Don't call me that." she exhales breathlessly only to scream at the sight of Damon's blood red eyes and descended fangs.

Her reflexes are quick and before either of them can comprehend it Damon is tossed several feet away into a tree and she sprints further into the forest.

He groans at the initial impact but recovers fast and catches her. He's pinning her against another tree in the next second. Her warm breath is teasing his lips, her chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch the air the vampire just knocked out of her.

"What the hell was that for." he hisses fangs still out unbeknownst to him. All his eyes can see is the crooked pout on her bow lips.

She can feel the tears begging to be released from the bounds of her eyes, but she sucks it up. "You're one of them." she says taking out her phone to show him.

Damon gasps at his reflection and for a moment he's afraid, but he looks at the nervous caramel girl in front of him and smiles. He likes her fear, relishes on it. "I must be one of the good guys. I have to be since you married me." he jeers.

The teen rolls her eyes in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "I thought we established the fact that we weren't married." she says wiggling her bare left hand. "Where my ring at?" she questions in her best Beyonce voice.

"I'll find it." he smirks eyes going back to their normal ice blue hue. He hears the sounds of heavy footfalls and reckons that Klaus and his minions are gaining on them.

Bonnie isn't convinced that he's trust worthy and tosses him away again, before he can share his discovery with her. On the run again it isn't long before Damon catches up with her hooking one arm tightly around her torso, covering her mouth with his other hand.

"They're coming. Let me help you." he whispers to the confused witch.

Having no other choice she nods shakily and Damon bends his knees boosting them into the trees. She's happy his hand is still planted firmly against her mouth because she's sure a scream escaped her lips.

Klaus scurries through the trees viciously, but pauses nostrils flared as he circles the big willow tree.

"Bonnie and Damon sitting in a tree." he sings a smile etching across his lips and with one strong fist to the willow the twosome fall out. "Ashes, ashes they all fall down."

"That's not how the song goes Santa." Damon snarls helping Bonnie up who cradles her left arm.

"Last chance love." Klaus directs at Bonnie. "Come with me willingly or I rip his heart out."

"And what makes you think I care." she rebuffs.

"Hey!" Damon gripes shielding his heart. "Rudeness!"

"Its called negotiation." she whispers fiercely to the midnight haired vamp.

Damon pouts and when she turns to face Klaus he's vamped out and pulls her into him. Damon launches at Klaus and Bonnie is thrown out of the way as the two vampires continue to tussle. She wipes her bleeding lip reciting every spell she can think of from all the "Charmed" and "Sabrina The Teenage Witch" episodes she remembers; but the power of three aren't around anywhere.

The fighting doesn't stop until one vampire is shot in the chest by a flying stake. The two pairs of blue eyes meet in horror, as both drop down to the ground. Bonnie screams as the corpse dries up and turns gray looking everywhere to distinguish where the stake came from.

"And then there was one." Alaric smiles crossbow in hand.

**Hmm is Alaric dark in this? Lol. Who did he hit lol thanks for reading. Sorry in advance for mistakes.**


	4. Ding Dong The Hybrid's Dead?

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and love…chapter comin' at ya in 5..4..3..2..**

"**Ding Dong The Hybrid Is Dead?"**

"Just call me Ric the Vampire Slayer." Alaric gloats blowing the smoke off the tip of the recently shot bow.

He doesn't know how he managed to pierce them both, but the moment he picked up the crossbow from the mansion it was like second nature to him.

"Is Damon alright?" he asks now realizing the stake went thru Damon into Klaus.

Bonnie hears his question but there's so much blood that for a moment she is frozen in place, until she hears the murmuring of Damon. She rolls his body off of Klaus' and discovers he's the reason that Klaus—as well as the ground—has been painted red.

"Oh my God!" she panics as Alaric runs to her side.

* * *

><p>Stefan carries Elena unto the familiar porch placing her as gently as possible on the porch swing. Taking a seat next to her he takes a couple minutes to catch his breath. Elena watches his every move intently wondering what kind of super hero he was. He was strong like Superman and fast like one of those X-Men. Incredible, she says still staring at his bone structure, he's definitely an Incredible.<p>

"I think we lost them." he says oblivious to her scrutiny.

"You saved me." she says slowly.

He glances at her giving a coy smile. "I'll always protect you Elena."

Her heart fills with some weird feeling and she captures his lips with hers. He returns the kiss eagerly and when she pulls away he's a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." her raspy voice sings as she turns away from him. "You're a married man."

He takes his index finger to bring her face back to him placing his lips back to hers. When they break a part again he smiles. "Now we're even."

"What about Damon?" her doe eyes question.

Stefan runs a hand thru his coifed hair. He loves Damon he can feel it in his heart, but what he feels for this girl in front of him is stronger than anything he can remember. "If we really are married then I'll leave him for you."

"I don't want to be the one that tears you apart."

He rubs the pad of his thumb against her trembling lip. "I have a feeling that this was a long time coming."

She leans into his touch and before they know it their lips are infused once again.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm dying." Damon wheezes out looking to Bonnie who is kneeling over him in silence.<p>

The white oak stake is jammed into Klaus' heart, but from the looks of things the post also hit close to Damon's. The monster inside of him is on full display and he's dry heaving. His pale skin is covered in sweat and graying.

"He's one of them." Ric's says in disgust reaching for the stake in Klaus to finish the other beast off.

"No!" Bonnie barks finally taking her eyes off the spluttering vampire. Her eyes are very serious and the look in them pauses Ric in his place. "He's one of the good guys." she says repeating his earlier words.

She links her fingers tightly with his and lays his head in her lap. Although tears are spilling out of her sage eyes a crooked smile is resting on her lips as she says…"he has to be since I married him."

The dying vampire smirks in triumph that she finally realizes that she is his. The black veins under his eyes vanish and his eyes are once again their crystal hue. He knows he won't be able to enjoy the declaration for much longer; but hearing her admit it makes his slowing heart flutter. He musters as much strength as he has left to pull his little bird to him connecting his tepid lips weakly with her warm ones.

She tenses at first at the coolness of his lips and the taste of his blood on her pallet; but he's just saved her life and they are married so she deepens the union. Alaric rises to his feet turning to walk away. The hunter in him wants to stake him, but he allows Bonnie this moment because he's going to die anyway.

He licks the blood that is slowing seeping out of her cut lip and when her tongue rakes against his fang causing a puncture it's a party in his mouth. Before he can stop himself he's sucking her tongue dry. He can feel himself strengthening, but it isn't enough. He needs more.

Bonnie's eyes have long been closed. She moans as his kiss gets more needy, more passionate then that of a dying man. When he nicks her already raw lips she snaps her eyes open and sees the blood red eyes of the fiend.

She shrieks and Alaric sprints back crossbow ready for one more go.

* * *

><p>"Do you think anyone's still down there?" Matt whispers to the others.<p>

Tyler simply glares at him putting his finger to his lips and "shhing" him. Caroline is preoccupied with the soft pitter-patter she hears scooting across the floor. Its driving her crazy and she wonders why she is the only one that hears it.

"Do you hear that?" she finally says in a broken whisper.

Matt shakes his head in the negative and although he indeed hears the light footfall of what he guess is a rat Tyler shakes his head no also. The pitter patter starts up again and in a blink of an eye Caroline is gone then back with the rat between her teeth.

Tyler's eyes are wide and Matt is giving her an expression close to that of Macaulay Culkin's in Home Alone. Inside she's disgusted with herself but the flow of blood gushing into her mouth doesn't allow her to care.

"Caroline your eyes…" is all that Matt can get out.

Tyler's just as hypnotized by the crimson fluid, but he doesn't want that nasty rat. He wants what's bubbling in Matt's veins. A hybrid bursts through the door and his teeth is buried in Matt's neck before he can scream. He's thrown off the blonde just as quickly by a vamped out Tyler.

The blood rolling out of Matt's neck proves to be too much for Tyler and he's gunning for the 'all American' boy.

Caroline grabs his shirt before he can take a step, fighting her own weird urge to pounce on the boy. "Hey! We are super heroes!" she screams at the blood thirsty man in front of her.

Matt makes a move to run away, but is caught by the blonde. "Stop, don't be scared he didn't mean it." she says her pupils growing then shrinking back to normal size.

"He didn't mean it." Matt repeats in a trance.

Tyler crinkles his forehead at the droll look on his face. Caroline releases him bewildered at his change in tone.

"Okay...go back over there and sit down until its safe." she tells him and he goes back to his corner like an obedient dog.

The vampire and hybrid traded looks. "What the hell was that?"

"I have the power of persuasion." she surmises with shrug.

* * *

><p>By the time Alaric makes it back to the couple Damon is now sitting up staring at Bonnie whose hand is placed over her mouth. "What happened?" his eyes volleying between the two.<p>

Her eyes are just as wild as Damon's as they stare at each other fearfully. "He-You bit me." she says touching her bleeding lip.

"I-" He trails distractedly. He wants to be sorry, but the red liquid coating her fingers has his attention and all he can say is, "I need more."

A light bulb strikes in Ric's mind. "He's a vampire, your blood strengthens him." he informs the confused witch.

One drop of Bonnie's blood is twice as potent as any normal human's so the wound in his chest was regenerating.

She knows what she should do, what she has to do, but it isn't enough to stop the rushed beating of her heart. The fact that he saved her life should warrant her trust, but she still feels uneasy about this exchange.

"I won't hurt you." he speaks as if reading her mind. "I can control myself."

She scoffs pointing at her bloody lip to beg to differ, but when she touches the spot the cut is gone and so is the puncture he caused. Her brow furrows further when she notices her arm no longer hurts; she chalks the fast healing to her being a witch. She eyes Alaric who waves his bow inconspicuously letting her know that if he makes one wrong move his ass is grass.

Clearing her throat Bonnie gathers her long russet locks twisting them to one side of her golden neck. Damon's eyes twinkle and he leans in tracing her jaw line with his finger. Her lids work as a shield to protect her from the impending pain she knows she will feel.

He trails his nose down the length of her neck then back to the artery that's pulsating beneath her skin. Its like his fangs have a mind of their own and before he knows it they're sinking agonizingly slow into her proffered skin.

Bonnie digs her hand deep into his hair while she fails to bite back the gasp that escapes her lips. She can feel the blood leaving her body and they're limbs are so entangled that she doesn't know whose hands are whose. It's a stinging pain the more he sucks the deeper she falls into the abyss that is Damon.

When he decides he's had his fill he releases her licking the two lesions that he has just tattooed on her neck. Bonnie's eyes are heavy-lidded when he sees those gorgeous greens again; and when she notices that she's now on Damon's lap she blushes.

"I bet if Popeye had a hit of you he'd say fuck that spinach shit." he jokes getting them both to their feet.

Bonnie merely rolls her eyes and attempts to walk, but she staggers and is caught by Ric before she hit's the ground.

"You took too much from her." Alaric says as he and Damon hold her up.

"Maybe if I give her some of my blood she'll be rejuvenated." he says to Ric.

Her nose wrinkles at the suggestion and she shakes her head no. "I'll be okay lets just get back to the manor."

Damon looks at her incuriously. "What if we need those witchy ju ju powers of yours when we get back, but you're too weak? No your taking this now." he says slicing his wrist with his fang.

She presses her lips closed. "You don't tell me what to do." she quips. "And if you haven't noticed ding dong the hybrid's dead!"

"Who's to say there isn't more like him?" Damon refutes.

"I hate to agree with this…thing." Alaric began. "But he does have a point, I only had one stake." he says pointing to the one planted in the hybrid's chest.

She glares at them both before relenting. "Fine, but just a drop."

Damon smiles gleefully biting into his flesh again. Bonnie holds her nose touching the blood with the tip of her tongue first. She follows up with a lick before sealing her lips and sucking. Icicle eyes close in ecstasy, he was giving power but at the same time it was if he was gaining it back. The elation dies down the moment he feels the absence of her lips.

"How do you feel?" Ric asks standing at her side.

Her green eyes glowed and the feeling coursing through her veins she couldn't explain. The only word that could come close to a description was _aware._ She felt very aware of the vampire in front of her and oddly potent.

"I feel good." she downplayed retracing their steps back to the boardinghouse. She felt more than good, she felt extraordinary.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Ric asks.

Bonnie looks to be in thought, but Damon just shrugs. "You made the mess you clean it up." he says like some petulant child.

"Damon." Bonnie warns and he can feel her disdain flowing through his body.

"Just leave him, we'll get him later with the others." he retracts.

Bonnie nods in agreement liking that answer better and as Damon smirks at her she's overcome with the sensation of achievement. A sensation that isn't her own.

Ric is right behind them when he remembers his stake. What if they run into something on the way back and Bonnie needs help? The stake will very well come in handy. He jogs back removing it from the Original's chest then darts back to catch up with the twosome.

* * *

><p>They're walking hand in hand back to the manor. They were getting pretty hot and heavy on the swing when she suggested going back and checking on the others. He can feel her stealing glances and a smile creeps on his lips. "Staring is kinda creepy."<p>

Her breath hitches at being caught, but she gets her bearings back quick. "Gazing is romantic." Elena retorts and he agrees.

They reach the house and he helps her over the broken doors and they survey their surroundings.

* * *

><p>Things are quiet again. All of them in their own little world trying to figure out what and who they really were. Caroline huffs in defeat she can feel his eyes on her again. Matt keeps giving her and Tyler weird looks and she really can't blame him.<p>

"Anybody here?" they hear a voice call.

Matt rejoices, but he can't move because Caroline hasn't told him its okay.

"That sounds like Elena." Tyler says moving towards the door.

Caroline gets up to follow, but pauses at the door when Matt isn't behind her. "Are you coming?" she asks him bewildered.

"Is it safe?" he peeps still at his perch in the corner.

"Of course it is." she laughs motioning for him to follow her. "Come on."

When they make it down the stairs Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric are walking over the door.

"I'm glad to see everyone is in one piece." Stefan says looking at Damon.

In return Damon grabs Bonnie's hand in an effort to show Stefan that he isn't his 'boo.'

Stefan does the same with Elena who blushes staring at him. An annoyed Caroline stands by Tyler the group forming a circle in the foyer.

"Bonnie and I are married." he says proudly.

"So we've heard." Tyler scoffs.

"I still don't see a ring." Elena mumbles.

"I knew I wasn't gay." Stefan says grabbing Elena and kissing her.

"Can we get back to the important stuff?" Alaric rounds.

"Alaric killed Klaus." Damon informs.

"I killed two hybrids with Elena." Stefan lays out.

"Ty killed one in the attic."

"And Bonnie burned about 8 on a stake here." Damon says pointing to the array of bodies littering the floor. "And another 4 in the woods." he gushes kissing her cheek.

The witch nibbles her lip shyly. "Its what I do apparently."

"So what now?" Elena asks.

Caroline flashes out then returns with two bottles of Ciroc. "We celebrate." she smiles like it the most logical thing to do.

And party is what they do…

**I'm thinking one or two more chapters then I'm rounding this puppy up lol. Mistakes are all me I'll proofread later bye loves;)**


	5. Vampires and Hybrids and Witches Oh My!

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Holy Smokes! I did not expect such a blast in reviews for this little story that I used as a little stress reliever lol. Wow thanks so much for the awesome reviews I wish you all cupcakes and a genie;). Oh and petrovacurls pointed out to me that if Klaus dies then evryone else would so for this story we're giving that little part of canon a big eff you lol. In the story the only people who go down with Klaus are the other Originals.**

"**Vampires and Hybrids and Witches Oh My…"**

_Three girls dancing on a table is way better than three girls and a cup, _Tyler surmises as his head falls back onto the cushion of the couch. Caroline is bending it like Beckham and her lacey panties are giving Tyler's other head so much life.

Caroline is using the bottle of Patron as a microphone as she shakes what her mama gave her. The song "Moves Like Jagger," had the party going, but not the way he wants it to be. How he wants it is with four less people and a room with a four post bed with a certain blonde spread eagle. Well two brunettes wouldn't be that bad either; it was enough of the Ty man to go around.

Welp decision made. "Let's kick this party up a notch!" he yells over the blaring music pulling the blonde into his lap.

She's shocked only for a moment before glassy blue eyes narrow. "What do you have in mind?"

When his lips touch hers the question is answered.

Damon rolls his eyes at the two canoodling on the couch. Where is the chase? "Don't get any slobber on my couch." he shouts over Adam Levine.

He changes course watching the little witch rotate her hips in such an entrancing manner; when a drop of liquid hits his chin he eyes the room viciously looking for the culprit only to realize its his own drool. She's tossing her head to and fro, dark locks swaying in the wind she's creating. As their eyes meet he swears he feels his heartbeat. When she winks he holds his lip between his teeth and kicks his foot. He's blushing. He's really blushing, on the inside of course.

He zips away upstairs as she turns her attention back to the booming beat. It was time for him to go treasure hunting.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Bonnie lets out an exasperated sigh. She's all danced out and the alcohol has her thirsty and tipsy. She scans the room for her <em>husband. <em>The words still get caught on her tongue sometimes and she hears a small voice in her head telling her that shit isn't right; but the pull she feels towards him is stronger. It cancels everything out and she lets it.

"Anyone seen Damon?" she pants hand to her heaving chest.

Stefan halts his slow grind with Elena his forehead contorting like raised blinds. He shakes his head no and Elena doesn't answer at all.

Caroline comes up for un-needed air with a quick question of her own. "Has anyone seen Matt?"

Ten pairs of eyes survey the Salvatore living room seeing no trace of the blonde-haired blue eyed boy. When they began their drink-a-thon 2 hours ago he had been there. Now? Poof.

"I believe he slipped out oh, maybe, I don't know…hour, hour and half ago." Damon shrugs from his perch on the doorframe, arms behind his back.

"And you didn't say anything?" Bonnie asks increduously. It's more out of habit though, because something inside her was uncaring of the matter. "Its dark out what if he gets hurt?"

He reveals one hand only to shoo her worry away. "Who cares about the Mutt."

"Matt." Caroline corrects in a sneer.

"Tomato tamato. Bon-Bon I have a present for you upstairs." he leers ignoring the blonde.

Against her will her eyes shine in expectation and curiosity. "What kind of present?"

Damon's smirk widens to a full grin. "Its big and—"

"Okay I don't wanna hear anymore please Bonnie just go see." Caroline interrupts both hands on her ears.

She worries her lip clutching the dark crystal hanging from her neck, but gets up and closes the distance between her and the vampire.

Stefan watches as Damon allows Bonnie to walk in front of him and as his 'pseudo-ex husband' spins on his heel they see the small black box in his hand. He drops it in his back pocket, but its too late the cat is out of the bag. Before Elena can let loose the noise in her throat Stefan's hand is over her mouth and when she gives him disapproving eyes he just shakes his head. When he hears footsteps overhead he removes his hand only to replace it with his lips.

"Did you really want to ruin his surprise?" he asks with amusement dancing in his eyes.

She smiles genuinely and offers up a "no," even if the real answer is _yes._

* * *

><p>The words 'pissed off' aren't strong enough to describe the feelings the Hybrid has running through him at the moment. He feels more than a little 'pissed off' he feels downright <em>murderous. <em>

Not only was he incapacitated by a bunch of lowlifes, that he's so graciously allowed to live, but they absolutely _ruined_ his Stuart Hughes' suit. The one-of-a-kind creation he was currently flicking dirt and leaves off of. The blood caked on the silk tie and shirt would have to be dealt with later. Rebekah's good with such things like stain removal he thinks upon briefly. Hell Rebekah is good with clothes removal period.

Klaus gets to his feet eyeing the now night's sky. The sun has set so he figures he' been down for a good 4 hours. Time was running out and that damn witch was going to get it along with that asinine vampire. He buttons up the dirty jacket and combs through his curly mane. He's going to kill every single one of them _slowly _and make Bonnie watch without feeling an ounce of guilt. He's tried to be lenient and nice, but this time he will be ruthless.

* * *

><p>A sigh escapes Bonnie's mouth as she walks down the hallway. She really doesn't know why she's leading the way in a house she isn't privy to. She's mindlessly walking until Damon pulls her back into a room she's just passed.<p>

He closes the door and that obnoxiously sexy smile is still plastered on his face. She wants to laugh because he looks kind of 'Taylor Swift-ish,' but the excitement in his eyes warms her heart and she's smiling back just as dumbly.

"What?" she says airily crossing her arms as he stalks up to her like the predator he was made to be.

"Nothing." he says tilting his head like a lost dog. "Can a husband not want to be alone with his wife?"

Her eyes look to the door then back to him. "I don't know, a wife usually has a ring…" she trails off waving her left hand like she was on a float in a parade.

"Oh not that again. Have you ever thought that maybe _you_ took it off?" he faux complains. "Besides you said it earlier so no take backs."

"Have we reverted back to childhood? I can to take it back! I said that because I thought you were dying." she says matter-of-fact.

Her words would have hurt if he wasn't used to her saying one thing and doing another. Very hypocritical if you asked him, but he knew the little bird loved him too. He'd seen his reflection plenty of times today who wouldn't love him? If he could he'd marry himself, but she'll do.

"Then why did you save me then?" he sneers.

"I don't know, maybe I do stupid things sometimes." she says on a shrug. It sounds good enough to her ears.

"Whatever I know we're married." he huffs folding his arms.

"How!" she can't help, but snap this whole thing sounds off. She's beaming inside as he cricks his neck. She's getting a rise out of him, and she feels triumphant.

"I don't know witch!" he barks causing her to jump a bit with his change of tone.

"From the moment I woke up and saw your little ass in my arms I knew you were mine. I felt a sense of protection and responsibility over you. More importantly because I feel it in here." he finishes pointing to his heart wild blue eyes on her.

Bonnie's riddled speechless, but she can't allow him to just be right. She has to question him, has to be difficult. She doesn't know why, but it feels normal.

"That's probably the same thing you told Stefan" she mumbles lowly knowing that was a lowblow."Vampires don't have beating hearts."

His lips press into a thin line. He yanks her arm from the safety of its twin and plants it on his left breast. For a moment there's nothing; just his tepid hand wrapped around her warm naked skin. Just when she's ready to say 'I told ya so,' her hard eyes soften. She feels a soft thump. It's quick and weak, but its there. She felt it. Her eyes shoot to his and after knowing that she probably won't feel the beat again she curls her hand into a fist.

He clutches her clasped fingers never breaking their eye contact. "It beats for you."

She wants to tease him. Tell him how cliché that sounds, but his lips press against hers. Green eyes are hidden behind honey lids and the world is once again foggy. Her hands go to burrow into his hair, but only one makes it because the other—her left one—is still being held captive to his chest.

He's unclenching her fingers slowly one by one running his pointer down each, but when he reaches her ring finger it isn't the tickling of his nail she feels; but coldness of something else sliding down it. Her eyes snap open and she's speechless.

It's a ring.

A gold band with a diamond cut into a shape that favors a heart.

And its _big. _Just like he said.

"Oh. My. God." she manages breathlessly her eyes are wide as saucers, her heart is beating so fast she cant even decipher if its beating at all. "Damon."

The older Salvatore is smirking so hard it hurts. "I decided that I've liked it so far and bam! I put a ring on it." he jokes.

"I can't believe you actually got me a ring." she says in astonishment. "You're not as much of an arrogant asshole I thought you were." she gushes.

He smiles taking her compliment to heart. "Careful Bonnie I might start to think you actually care."

In the speed of light her arms are around his neck and for the first time today Bonnie is the one initiating the kiss. "We wouldn't want that." she says against his cool lips.

"Tell me you love me." Damon moans into the kiss.

Her eyes roll at the request; can't he see that her tongue is a _little _preoccupied right now? She breaks the kiss to his dismay. "How about I show you instead?"

* * *

><p>Blonde hair casually flips to the side blue eyes piercing the whimpering young man. The sooner he answers her questions the less she'll hurt him. He was after all so darn <em>cute<em>.

"Cut the amnesia crap Matt and tell me what happened to my brother." Rebekah booms again. Slight irritation in her heavily accented voice.

"I don't know." he groans trying to keep consciousness.

She rears her hand back and slaps him across the face again. She hears a bone crack this time and knows she used too much force. Sighing she runs a nail over the exposed portion of her breast and pushes his droopy head against it.

"Drink." she commands.

He shakes his head in the negative; provoking her to push him further into her bosom, her blood coating his pink lips. He has no choice but to drink unless he wants to die of asphyxiation via boob. Somewhere some old creepy man was wishing for a demise so sweet.

The feel of his tongue and lips on her breast has the beauty smiling from ear to ear. She can cross him off the list of things she's taken from Elena along with Damon and Stefan. Even though she had Stefan first.

She moves away from him deciding that he's breastfed enough for the day. "Where's Klaus Matt? Next time I won't be as generous with the healing."

"I promise I have no clue where he is. Please let me go." The blonde currently being held up by chains begs.

Rebekah rakes a frustrated hand through her hair. This morning she had her day perfectly planned. While Klaus was busy with the witch she would go to the Salvatore abode, grab Damon, and torture the shit out of him for using her. The nerve of him to take advantage of her and thinking he could get away with it.

After going through her usual morning routine she'd set up the torture room in one of the studies on the main level, but when she made her way to the hall a pang shot through her chest. She dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks watching the graying of her arm before seeing only darkness.

However many hours later she was restored and livid as hell. The witch, the vampire, or the hunter daggered Klaus. Both Elijah and Kol were out of town so a daggered Klaus was the only option. If she hadn't been caught in the crossfire she'd tell her brother that's what he gets for being cocky. She knew the witch was just blowing air with her decision to help them. There was no way she was turning on her friends. Anyway upon waking; she raced out the door to finish her mission only to see a fleeing Matt running in the opposite direction. In her anger she grabbed him and decided to torture the answers out of him, but now she was thinking she should have stuck with her first thought.

"Matt you're much too lovely to be so useless." she drawls before knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Back at the boarding house the party is still in full swing. The foursome are all wallowing in laughter, drinks, and good music. The air is tensionless and everyone is carefree-for the most part. They're having fun just being kids, a feat they never experience in the real world anymore.<p>

Tyler and Caroline are in the middle of seeing which one has the higher alcohol tolerance, they're toe to toe for awhile, but when Tyler gets her to flash him its decided that he's the victor.

Stefan and Elena are still dancing whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears like the couples you see in all the movies from the 60s and 70s. Its very sweet. Its very innocent. Its very _them_. The old them before Elena let Damon swindle himself into her thoughts, and maybe her heart. For this moment its her and Stefan as it should be. As it will be one day again.

Bonnie and Damon are a tangle of limbs as they consummate their marriage on a bed that strangely reeks of Stefan. So much so that Damon is determined to make love on every piece of furniture and in every nook and cranny until all he's assaulted with is the smell of wildflowers and vanilla. A smell that is Bonnie. They're connected in everyway possible and he's in a mixture of ecstasy and bliss. He wants to travel in the Bonnie-mobile more often and he doesn't mind being her personal broomstick at all.

* * *

><p>The front door opens and closes suddenly, but the music is too loud and everyone is caught up in their own thoughts that they don't know they're in trouble until its too late.<p>

In a matter of seconds Stefan is 'snapped' out of Elena's embrace and Klaus is the one now holding her delicate fingers within his own. His smile is cynical, eyes dark with contempt, and the smell of her fear is lovely. Tears are welling in her doe eyes as a scream escapes her lips. He's popping her fingers one by one painfully slow. Sadly for him he can't snap her neck like he's done with the other three. He needs her around; but he can still hurt her though.

He chuckles thinking back to the shocked look on Caroline's face when her eyes fluttered open to see who she was kissing. He snapped her neck before she could complain though; talking is something he doesn't particularly like her to do. Not to mention it serves her right for dismissing him earlier.

He sighs at the shortage of fingers, but like all things this part of his torture must come to an end. For his finale he bends her pinky back going for something a little different then the 'pull and pop'. He frees her hand after the satisfying 'crack.' "Don't move from this spot or make any noise until I say so." he whispers to the wheezing doppelganger.

She watches him flash up the stairs. The fact that she has to supress her cries is making the pulsing in her head stronger. She feels like she's holding her breath and as much as she wants to pass out she can't. Her orders are to stay put and be quiet even if it makes her cheeks as blue as her flimsy fingers.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's words are pants, sighs, and whimpers; and he swears he hears her melodic voice expressing love. The words spewing from his lips are hardly coherent or English; he doesn't know if the moans she's letting out is some kind of hex or enchantment but he's enraptured. Cursed to be her loyal 'do boy' from now on just from the taste of her. It isn't until he has her braced against the wall that the spell is broken.<p>

His hands had trailed down her neck and when they reached the dark crystal he tugged it to pull her closer, but the chain broke from its place falling into his palm.

Damon's eyes shoot to the no longer onyx, but translucent crystal. The apology on his tongue fizzles as his mind is unclouded from the spell. Recollection seeps into its place soon after. Steel-blue eyes meet horrified muddled green and he's frozen in place. _Inside_ Bonnie. _Bonnie! _And this whole thing is awkward. He wants to joke about this, toss it in her face, but he's so damn confused and mad and this is _BONNIE!._

He feels her wriggling in his grasp. Her right leg is already sliding down his thigh in search of freedom; but they're still joined at the middle so it does nothing to break the embarrassing position. It unfortunately merely adds to the tension. They begrundgingly grunt in pleasure, but its short-lived when he feels _his_ presence. He steps closer without warning; the movement simutaneously pushes him further into Bonnie she's ready to protest but he places his finger against her lips. He's speaking thru his eyes and she gets it because she now feels it too. The darkness. Her mouth is moving and he's guessing she's doing some incantation to mask her beating heart.

Their noses are barely a centimeter apart. Bonnie's eyes are closed, she refuses to believe this is real. This is simply a nightmare and she is not wrapped around Damon right now. Less than a nanosecond later Stefan's door slams open colliding with Damon's back. He bites back a wince and tries not to move. His concentration is wavering from Klaus because every exhale Bonnie lets out he's inhaling. He's kind of annoyed that she can simply close her eyes at a time like this; they're in this together. Literally. So he's silently challenging her to open those pretty little eyes the hell up. Now isn't the time for embarrassment they'll get enough of that when all this is over and Stefan gets a whiff of his room. Its eerily quiet and Damon thinks maybe, just _maybe_ Klaus is too dumb to look behind the door.

"Well, well, well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Klaus says mockingly from their side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay one more chapter left i think. Reviews are love;). Will Klaus follow through with his plans or will Bonnie be able to talk him down? What's next for Bamon and how will their tryst effect the group? See ya later guys thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Pants on The Ground

***I own nothing [sad face], but if I did I'd make all your wildest dreams come true lol.***

**A/N: Okay this may or may not be the last chapter I'll decide by the end. By the by thanks so much for the reviews I love them, I love this story, and I love you guys. I have writer's block with OBD and I'm currently in the midst of writing the next chapter to No Rest For The Wicked, and add all that up with work I'm sure you guys can see that time isn't my friend so sorry about the scarce updates, I'll try to be better. Okay enough about me enjoy ;).**

**"Pants on the Ground..."**

Alaric's about thirty minutes from the North Carolina border when he's doused with the cold water of reality. Somewhere between offering to get more liquor and his way back to the manor he found himself making a right instead of a left; chucking the deuces to Mystic Falls and all of its inhabitants. He doesn't want to be a superhero, a savior, or anything else. He wants to be a regular old guy. A regular old _hot _guy. His epiphany of getting the hell out of crazy town is thwarted the minute the haze clears from his brain.

He's still flooring the gas at 102 mph after he gets his memories back. He's thinking that maybe this is for the best. He'll get a clean slate and he can use this sudden amnesia as an excuse. He's nearly done convincing himself when he gazes at the backseat and sees the offending item. The item that has shredded his dream of getting away from hell town alive. The white oak stake is in his car teasing him with its presence. Telling him that there is no way out, that he must return. He sighs heavily licking his suddenly chapped lips. It's now or never and at the sight of the _Welcome to North Carolina _sign; his hands clutch tightly to the steering wheel and he's driving over medians to complete the most illegal of u-turns. Klaus is probably already reinstated and he can't leave his friends now.

_No matter how much he wants too._

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>Klaus' mocking smile doesn't leave as he rounds back, slamming the door. Damon's pants are on the ground and he spins on his heel to face him nearly tripping, still fully erect. The fact the he's naked in front of the likes of this 'my little pony' hybrid pales to the fact that <em>she's<em> naked in front of him. He steps back shielding her frame with his; and although she's thankful for the gesture she'll never tell him. It's just how things are.

"Well isn't this lovely?" the hybrid's smile deepens. "Guess we've just found our modern day Romeo and Juliet. What do you think 'Bekah?"

Damon stiffens at her name a cringe overtaking him. She waltzes in like she owns the world towing an unconscious Matt by the neck of his shirt. Bonnie gasps and the female original rolls her cornflower blues.

"Oh save the dramatics I didn't kill him." She informs and by the decline in Bonnie's heart she knows the witch believes her. "Yet." she feels the need to throw in.

Narrowing her eyes at the lone woman original she switches gears to Klaus. "How are you alive?" the witch questions finally making her voice known. "We-we killed you."

At his cunning smile the dark-haired vampire grimaces. It's obvious that in his spare time Klaus spends hours watching The Dark Knight. His smile is getting more and more 'joker-ish' by the minute, she thinks. Weirdly, she's not sure its her thought at all.

"It seems that your hunter friend isn't very smart. I can say with 99% accuracy that the lad probably doubled back to collect his stake."

"Shit!" Bonnie and Damon curse in unison.

"And here I am to breathe another day." he smiles.

"You don't breathe." Bonnie sneers watching as her clothes float into her hands.

Damon rolls his eyes at the parlor trick in annoyance. If anything she should have been throwing out migraines, now wasn't the time to be modest. As if she had _anything_ to be modest about. He shuts up when she so graciously sails his into his hands. He gives her a lopsided grin that she doesn't return. She doesn't even meet his eyes to receive the gesture and his annoyance soars to agitation. Damon Salvatore doesn't like being ignored.

"Technicalities, love." he sees Klaus shoo flicking over one of Stefan's antiques. "Any who I'm back to execute my revenge." and the maddening smile is back along with the clasp of his hands.

In less than a second Damon sees Rebekah flash from the door to him; and before he has a chance to protect himself its too late. The ligaments in his neck are already stretching and his neck is snapped. Bonnie yelps at the scene and tries her best to stop the fleeing vamp; but is stopped by the cold dead hand of Klaus' over her mouth.

"You see I wouldn't do that if I were you." Klaus whispers in her ear. "Now I'm going to give you one more chance to come with me willingly—"

"Dammit _witch_!" he hisses watching his burnt hand heal.

Bonnie uses this slight distraction as a getaway only to be caught by the door with a bleeding appendage pressed to her mouth. Her eyes widen in horror as she realizes what he's just done. His mouth is back pressed to her ear in an instant with its final warning.

"Do as I say or kiss your witchery goodbye." the amusement that has been in his voice the whole time is gone. All she hears is the callous promise in his threat and the wind in her ears.

* * *

><p>Stefan comes to in the midst of Elena's heavy pants and wheezing. Her face the color of a blue jay as she continues to bind the noise of her pain. He's quickly at her side as her eyes begin to roll behind her head. He's biting into his wrist watching her blue fingers come back to life. Latching onto his wrist she drinks greedily until the pain is all but gone.<p>

"What happened?" he says really eyeing the room and the seemingly lifeless bodies of Caroline and Tyler.

"Klaus." Elena sighs wiggling her fingers for good measure. "He has Bonnie and Damon."

And with that she remembers just what the two have been doing this whole time. Suddenly she feels sick to her stomach for a whole new reason. Stefan sees the glint in her eyes, but he says nothing as usual. He suffers in silent used to the pain.

Groans coming from the other side of the room gains their attention within a second Caroline and Tyler join the new party.

"That bastard kissed me." Caroline shrieks in disgust wiping at her mouth furiously. She bites her lip at Tyler's angry face.

"I'm gonna kill him." the baby hybrid snarls. "I swear I'm gonna kill his ass." he seethes.

"Not if I get to him first." Stefan chimes in. Klaus still hasn't paid enough for ruining his life. For ruining his life with her.

"Am I the only one who feels…" Caroline trails off because she doesn't know the right word. Tyler feels it in for her. "Weird." he shrugs lifting an eyebrow.

She snaps her finger punching him in his shoulder. "That's it! What happened to us."

Elena wants to know the same thing its all really surreal.

"Let's focus guys we have to get Damon and Bonnie back." he wants to know too, but the bliss he felt in his ignorance was enough to make him want to go back.

"Well let's put a move on it." Care agrees leading the trio to the place the door used to be when they realize they're a body short.

Elena's still in the same spot, eyes on the ground.

"Elena ?" Stefan asks going back to the unusually quiet brunette. Her long sleeved covered arms are crossed under her breast and her ex-lover is starting to worry.

"Klaus compelled me to stay put." She finally relinquishes. "So I guess this is one adventure I'll be missing out on." she sighs.

Stefan shakes his head incredulously. He really doesn't want to leave her alone, but Damon needs him he can feel it. Just when he goes to make that crucial decision she makes it for him.

"Save your brother." she smiles softly. "Don't worry about me."

She sees him waver, but it isn't enough. "Go Stefan, I'm not your problem anymore."

The hurt in his eyes hurt her, but it was the truth and sometimes it hurts.

With one last look he speeds out the door and despite the fact there's a pang in her heart about Damon; she cries for what she and Stefan once had. Because maybe just maybe she wants it again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's hands are shaking as she pours the blood over each Original's name. She can hear the heart wrenching cries from Damon floating from somewhere in the house. Close enough for her to hear him, but far enough to not know where he is. Klaus is practically laughing in her face and she hates him even more.<p>

"Sorry, love." he says wiping at his eyes. "It just tickles me how you have sympathy for someone who bothers you so much."

Hazel eyes narrowed as she says. "You bother me."

"We're not on the same team." he informs coolly. "And I didn't kill your mother."

The simple reminder makes her stiffen at Kol's name and suddenly she doesn't feel as bad.

She begins the incantation halfheartedly hoping she can pull the wool over his eyes as she did everyone else with the Gilbert device. When Klaus brings out his phone of a happy Jeremy and playful dog she realizes she can't.

* * *

><p>Rebekah is having a ball with Damon. She's playing whip crack away with the battered vamp and the sound of his screams are music to her ears.<p>

And yet, she still isn't satisfied.

She needs him to beg for mercy, right now he's still prideful. No bother she decides as she once again dips the whip in a tub of vervain, they have all night.

She hits him across the face her eyes dance with glee at the deep welt it makes. So deep it bleeds; she gives him two more. It cracks around his neck for the eighth time and the pleas finally come.

"Yes darling?" she says into his ear digging in the flesh.

He's silent holding in his pain again. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing it. That is until the hallucinations started. His mind clouded with visions of he and Elena happy and _living. _Cluttered with false hopes and dreams that could never be.

"Get out of my head bitch." he spats blood flying out with the order.

"Now Mr. Salvatore I don't think you're in the position to make such requests." she smiles plunging her hand into his chest. "I'm only trying to give you a peaceful home going, is it the wrong love?"

His eyes balked at the feel of her cold hand caressing his heart. "Maybe your heart can tell me."

At the squeeze of his dead muscle he's seeing stars and at the illusion of Bonnie he's gone.

* * *

><p>By the time Bonnie finishes the spell the cavalry is running up the driveway with a white stake flailing Alaric. Looking at how dumb they look she realizes why they never win. She realizes that she's surrounded by idiots.<p>

The foursome stop in their tracks at the sight of her and she unnecessarily squints her eyes. "Where's Elena?"

"Where's Damon?" Stefan returns.

She thinks back to the walk down the long hall and seeing him in one of the rooms. He was hanging from the ceiling from chains all beat up and bruised. She took a step to save him and Klaus encouraged her.

"_Go head." he says smiling into her ear. "Save the man who's killed so much of the line he vowed to protect."_

She'd kept going, to the door.

"Inside." is what she finds herself saying. "It doesn't matter if you stake one of them now, they aren't connected anymore." she shares.

"We were so close." she states.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm ending it here not really happy with this chapter but its been sitting on my computer soooo long, like a year. I may come back and change it and yes it will be one final chapter to discuss the aftermath of Bonnie's spell and how the gang all feels. Thanks for reading xoxo;). <strong>


End file.
